How It Was Meant To Be
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: My tale on the blank in "Dummy Twins"! Enjoy!


How It Was Meant To Be

I am a HUGE fan of the old sitcom "The Nanny." Niles and C.C. are by far my favorite characters; Niles being the nosy Sheffield butler, and C.C. being Maxwell's infamous business partner. They have a famous rivalry, and in the end of the series they end up getting married (and pregnant!). This story is fiction, so it probably didn't happen this way, but whatever. In one of the final episodes, Niles proposes to C.C. after co-producing a play with Fran in an attempt to get her to go on a date with him. She refuses. After a good amount of convincing, she finally agrees, but once again Niles proposes, and she plans to torment him with a record tape until Maxwell steps in and orders C.C. to stop it. When she tries to apologize, she accidentally presses the play button on the remote and Niles gets mad. He tells her off and makes a point that her best years are over. Then he quits and declares that he will be gone in the morning. C.C. realizes what Niles said and takes it in, knowing that it is true. She then says that her resignation will be on Maxwell's desk in the morning. Then she leaves. A few hours later, Fran and Maxwell wake up in worry, and hurry down to Niles room. Before they can fix things, the witness something shocking: Niles and C.C. in bed together.

And the story begins...

Niles stalked to the top of the staircase and slammed his fist into the wall.

He could hear Fran and Maxwell arguing downstairs.

And then he realized something: C.C. was whispering to them.

Then the door opened and shut quietly. She had left.

Fran and Maxwell's voices trailed off into the kitchen. Niles inhaled deeply and sat down in the corner.

She had recorded his preposition.

Four times.

And now he was leaving first thing in the morning.

"Why?"

He looked up. Gracie was standing above him.

"Oh God," he mumbled.

"Just go after her. She needs you. You just proved that. Thoroughly." She tapped her foot.

He sighed. "You took my spying spot, didn't you?"

She nodded, still staring.

"She won't change her mind. She will always be chasing after something she can't have," he snapped. "I'll never be good enough."

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Go after her."

Niles shook his head. "No way am I going to go embarrass myself in front of her again."

Gracie sighed and bent down, yanking his arm as she pulled him to his feet.

"Grace, I'm can't. I just...I can't stand to be rejected again. I can't," he sighed.

Gracie pushed him to the stairway and slapped his arm. "Go."

He mumbled incoherently at her and trumped down the stairs.

Grace pushed him forward to the front entrance. "Good luck."

He frowned and opened the door.

Greeted by the flowing breeze, he stepped out onto the front steps.

There, a few feet away, she sat. Staring into the sky, he watched her unnoticed as a crystalline drop fell from her face, splattering across the pavement.

He sharply inhaled, taking in the sight before him. He had truly hurt her, penetrated the soft spot in her heart and broke it.

"Don't bother trying to hide. I know you're there," C.C. whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

Niles stepped forward and reluctantly sat down beside her. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"What did you want? To propose to me again?" He was taken aback. Her normal taunting tone was gone, replaced by a weak, quivering one.

Niles moved closer and wrapped an arm around her.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, her head wedged into the crook of his neck.

"I never meant to-C.C., what I said-" he was cut off as she raised her head.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

C.C. crashed her lips to his, pushing closer and closer into his side, until there was no space left between them.

Niles didn't give it a second thought as he pressed against her, bringing his hand up to her neck to pull her closer.

She broke free for a breath and turned away. "I'm sorry..."

He took her chin and turned her face to his. "I'm not."

Crashing her lips to his once again, they moved together in sync, not once out of rhythm.

C.C.'s fingers found hold in Niles hair, and ran her fingers through it, twisting and curling it around them.

His mouth found leverage on her neck, as he placed kisses and nips up and down her skin. She moaned, gripping his hair tighter.

He broke away, and pointed up. She smiled deviously, and nodded.

Niles placed a finger to his lips and stood up, offering a hand to C.C.

He cracked the door enough to see that the coast was clear.

They hurried up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Upon arriving to his room, C.C. gently closed the door behind her and smiled at Niles.

He returned it and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She kicked off her heels behind her and pressed him against the door.

Smiling, Niles gripped her hips and kissed her again.

She broke away, smirking. "You always manage to put me in a better mood, even if you had attempted to insult me."

He hummed. "All those failed tactics...gone to waste."

She smirked and pulled him forward by his tie into a deeper kiss.

Niles slid his hands down C.C.'s back, taking hold on her bottom and pulling her even closer.

C.C. unknotted his tie and pulled it out, throwing it aimlessly behind her. As she slowly undid the buttons on his button down shirt, he slid her red coat off onto the floor.

Bringing their lips together once again, the rest of their garments gradually disappeared, one by one until nothing was left.

Niles drove C.C. back from the door, landing with an audible thump onto the bed.

Not but an hour later, they cozily fell asleep in each others arms.

Sorry it got so choppy in the end! I don't like to go into to much detail! Hope you enjoyed!

HanAlice ElisaRose LynnEsme


End file.
